The most commonly adopted approach to producing power from natural gas is by the use of combined-cycle gas turbines. Although the technology has proven to be viable, large amounts of carbon dioxide (“CO2”) are continuously exhausted into the atmosphere as a result of the combustion process. Accordingly, there is a need for a system that reduces release of CO2 into the atmosphere.